familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Native Hawaiians
This is a list of notable Native Hawaiians. To be included in this list, the person must have an English Wikipedia article showing they have Native Hawaiian heritage or must have references showing they have Native Hawaiian heritage and are notable. *Isabella Abbott, educator and scientist *Duke Aiona, politician *Eddie Aikau, surfer *Daniel K. Akaka, politician *D. G. Anderson, politician *S. Haunani Apoliona, activist *Bernice Pauahi Bishop, philanthropist *Kealii Blaisdell, traditional Hawaiian entertainer, original traditional Hawaiian song composer, great-grandson of Hawaiian author Joseph *Travis Browne, mixed martial artist *Jeff Chang *Sam Choy, chef, restaurateur, and television personality *Marcus Coloma, actor *Auli'i Cravalho, actress and singer *Ron Darling, former MLB pitcher *William Heath Davis, merchant and trader *Frank De Lima, comedian *William De Los Santos, poet, screenwriter, director *Adriano Directo Emperado, co-founder of Kajukenbo self-defense system *Russell Doane, mixed martial artist *Faith Evans, US marshal *Patricia Ford, model *Brickwood Galuteria, entertainer and party chairman *Sunny Garcia, surfer *Brian Haberlin, comic book artist *Lance Hahn, musician and writer *Clayton Hee, politician *Kaui Hart Hemmings, author *Don Ho, entertainer *Hoku Ho, singer *Max Holloway, mixed martial artist *Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu, musician and kumu hula *Kelly Hu, actress *Curtis Iaukea, politician *Kaniela Ing, politician *John Papa ʻĪʻī, an ali'i, politician and historian *Anuhea Jenkins, musician *Dick Jensen, singer *Maren Jensen, actress *Duke Paoa Kahanamoku, Olympian and World Ambassador of Surfing *Natasha Kai, professional soccer player *Charles Kalani, Jr., professional athlete *Montgomery Kaluhiokalani, surfer *Samuel Kamakau, historian *Israel Kamakawiwo ole, musician, entertainer, and activist *Kamehameha the Great, first king of Hawaii *George Kanahele, author of books about native Hawaiians *Jason Kapono, NBA forward *Gilbert Lani Kauhi, often credited as Zulu, actor *Princess Abigail Kawananakoa, descendant of ali i *Prince Quentin Kawananakoa, heir presumptive throne of Hawaii, lawyer, politician *Mary Kaye, musician and singer *James Kealoha, politician *Charles Kekumano, Roman Catholic priest and first papal chamberlain of native Hawaiian ancestry *Esther Kia'aina, politician *Al Kikume, actor and stuntman *Samuel Wilder King, politician *Helio Koaʻeloa, missionary and candidate for sainthood *Jesse Kuhaulua, sumo wrestler *Kūkahi, musician *Brook Mahealani Lee, Miss Universe 1997 *Eric Lee, musician *Jason Scott Lee, actor *Steve Leialoha, comic book artist *Liliʻuokalani, last monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi *Agnes Lum, gravure idol, bikini model, actress and singer *Harry Maitey, first Hawaiian in Prussia *David Malo, historian *Jarah Mariano, model *Kevin Mawae, former president of the NFL Players Association *Maxine, model and professional wrestler *Michelle Maylene, adult film actress and model *Yancy Medeiros, mixed martial artist *Janet Mock, trans women's rights activist *Jason Momoa, actor *Lola Momoa, actress *Nakoa-Wolf Momoa, actor *Leilani Munter, American race car driver and environmental activist *Don Muraco, professional wrestler *Joseph Nawahi, politician and artist *Ruban Nielson, musician *Karl James Noons, mixed martial artist *Cheryl Moana Marie Nunes, musician and former Oakland Raiderette *David Nuuhiwa, surfer *Danny Ongais, race car driver *Dennis Pavao, Hawaiian Falsetto Singer and Musician *B. J. Penn, mixed martial artist *Herbert K. Pililaau, Medal of Honor recipient *Mary Kawena Pukui, scholar and educator *Keanu Reeves, actor *Rap Reiplinger, comedian *William S. Richardson, jurist *Marlene Sai, singer and actress *Nicole Scherzinger, singer *Ray Schoenke, former NFL player *Wini Shaw, actress *Micah Solusod, voice actor *Shannyn Sossamon, actress *David Strathairn, actor *Napua Stevens, entertainer, singer, hula dancer, musician, teacher, radio-TV personality, producer and author *Akebono, sumo wrestler *Freddie Tavares, helped design the Fender Stratocaster and other Fender products, steel guitarist *Nainoa Thompson, Polynesian navigator, Trustee for Kamehameha Schools *Kiana Tom, fitness trainer *Logan Tom, Olympic volleyball player *Haunani-Kay Trask, activist *Mililani Trask, activist *Brendon Urie, lead singer of Panic! at the Disco *Shane Victorino, professional baseball player for the Boston Red Sox *Kimo von Oelhoffen, former NFL player *John D. Waihee III, politician *Charlie Wedemeyer, athlete and author *Herman Wedemeyer, actor, football player, and politician *Robert William Wilcox, delegate to Congress *Jerome Williams, baseball player *Kailee Wong, professional football player *Kirby Wright, novelist and poet External links * Hawaiians Native Hawaiians Native